Mazoku attacks
by Lita Inverse
Summary: So far no action but there will be.......Please read the explantaion before reading the story itself.
1. Explanation of the story to come

Authoress's note & background info: some of the characters are probably going to really OOC

Authoress's note & background info: some of the characters are probably going to really OOC. I'm not to sure yet. This how I think the characters would act to a major crisis. And what better crisis then having Shabranigdo waking up and having the entire Mazoku race going and trying to destroy the world but first are taking out any opposition? Meaning they're going to try and kill of the humans and the Ryozoku off so they can easily destroy the world. I'm starting the story two months into the war. All of the Slayers have disbanded. Lina went to Zefilia to be with her family (Luna was rather insistant), Zel well we all know he was looking for a cure. No one really knows what happened to him when the war started. Amelia is in Sailune. Goury went to Sairaag to be with Sylpheil. The humans have joind forces with the Ryozoku. Most of the cities have been destroyed. Some bands of humans wander from place to place and are usually killed when the Mazoku find them. Sailoon has a magical barrier that is protecting them but how long will it last? Sairaag under the leadership of Goury and Sylpheil has protected themselves very well against Mazoku attacks. At one point Filia went to Sairaag to help. Zelfilia has disappeared. They have created an underground city where they hide from the Mazoku. They have tunnels that come out everywhere, except for Sailune and Sairaag. They've created an organization to help protect the human and Ryozoku race. They have many fighters who will go up and help cities that are being attacked. Under the command of Luna and Lina Inverse the underground has done very well. No one outside of the underground know who run it. The Mazoku don't know of its existance. The ones who have met someone from the underground resisitance team have not lived to tell about it. As for Xelloss' where abouts no one knows. Underground Resistance Team of Humans. U.R.T.H. (pronounced earth!) There are Ryozoku within the resistace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. Any character you don't recognize however are my creations. *laughs mainacly holding test tubes. Lightning flashes* heheh um…..oops….

Characters I created for this story and some that aren't made up. (I may use some of them again)

Part or U.R.T.H.

Myrilla Yami: Human with some Ryozoku blood. She reads Tarot cards, wind, plants, fire, water, and Crystals (AKA a crystal ball). She psycic. She also can interpret dreams. She was a preistess for some time before the Mazoku invasion. Now she predicts Mazoku attacks. When and Where for U.R.T.H. to help. She also plays the role of one of the healers. She has long purple hair that's always tied back into a bun and blue eyes. She's pretty tall and very attractive. She's not very strong physically meaning she can't throw a person out a window, but she doesn't get into to many fights. She's a very sweet person. She wears her preistess robes still. She is 18 years old.

Gwynne Northwood: Known as Silverstar among the underground. She fights with a Bow and Arrow. Her aim is perfect. She can also use any terrain to her advantage. She's very skilled in martial arts and gymnastics. She's completely human. She has shoulder length blonde hair that is is always kept half up half down, her hair is somewhat wavy. She has Hazel eyes. She mainly wears clothes of a traveler. She's 20 years old.

Arianna Hesher: She runs the rooms and tavern part of the underground. Keeping the rooms where all the memebers sleep very clean she also is a very good cook. With Luna working as waitress she just does the cooking. She weilds a sword very well, but only when she has to. She's very strong and doesn't use any magic. She won't tolerate any fighting in her tavern. She's very sweet until you pis her off. She has short black hair, covering one eye, and blue eyes. She weras a long brown skirt and a white button up long sleeved shirt. 25 years old.

Kiken Shisou: He is very tall and weilds a crossbow with deadly accuracy. He's always trying to get a date with Gwynne but she believes that the time is to serious for pleasure and, quite frankly, hates his guts. He has black hair and blue eyes. 18 years.

Egidious Hisaki:A very powerful white mage he is the head healer in the Hospital (that's what I'm calling it if you have a better name let me know, k?) He also a high preist from his time above ground. He still wears his robes. He has light brown hair and blue eyes. He is willing to try something new to save someone, even it risks his life. A very selfless person. 28 years.

Akili Rakurai: She is a very wise, and old, Ryozoku she doesn't fight much but people come to her for stories and advice. She generally can be found by the old tree. Since the world they know has been orverrun they have recreated plants and animals in a special room sustained with magic. They did this for the kids. 

Ana Kakugari: A young Ryozoku. She is very energetic and enthusiastic. She really believes that they will win against the Mazoku and restore beauty to the world.

Madeline Inverse: Lina and Luna's mother. She has long purple hair and red eyes. She is very protective of her two duaghters, especially because of this war. She understands the duty that her daughters have took on themselves and occasionally will try to talk them out of it though they won't budge from their decision. She is very proud of all they have accomplished. A very sweet lady. She helps out in the hospital. She specializes in white magic. She occasoonally wil help out in the kitchen when she has time.

Dorian Inverse: Lina and Luna's father. He has right red hair and blue eyes. He is very tall and has a husky build. He backs his daughters 110% on the underground idea. He is very protective too. He specializes in a sword and hand-to-hand combat. He has a large appetite like Lina. He is very strong and could lift almost anything. He is not only part of the team that goes up and fights, he is head of the search and rescue team. After battles they go around and rescue and human or Ryozoku survivors and bring them to the underground.

Timothy Inverse: Lina's baby brother. Lina, Luna, Dorian, and Madeline all hover around him protectivly. Sometimes he wishes he wasn;t the baby of the family. Lina is his best friend. He has no big part in the Underground so he plays in the room where they recreated plants and animals. He has blue eyes, and purple hair. 12 years.

Charilynn Matsugami: She runs the room where they recreated plant and animals. (If anyone can think of a name for this room please tell me). She's very sweet and is good friends with Timothy who spends all his time there. She has grown very protective of him also. She has long blue hair which she she keeps in a high ponytail, and blue eyes. 21 years.

Kennett Greywyrs: Zel's dad. Lina never noticed they had the same last name. Kenneth has purple hair that covers one eye, and blue eyes. He can be very serious at times when it is most needed but he likes to keep a positive attitude. He is very capable with a sword and also specializes in water shamanism. He is part of the defense team, and part of the search and rescue team. He is good friends with Dorian.

Keiko Gabriev: Gourry's mom. She has long blonde hair and green eyes. She is very forgetful like Gourry. She works in the kitchen helping Arianna. She is good friends with Madeline. She also helps out in the hospital. She doesn't do any magic but she helps clean wounds and bandage them. 

Taro Gabriev: Gourry's dad. He has the same skill with a sword as Gourry. He is tall and husky much like Dorian. He is also very good friends with Kennett and Dorian. He is on the defensive team and search and rescue team. He is also very forgetful of little things. But he can remember something if it's really important. He has light brown hair and blue eyes.

Michiko Gabriev: Gourry' little sister. She has light brown hair and green eyes. She is too young to fight also so she spends most of the time with the plants and animals. She is good friends with Timothy and Charilynn. She loves to play and is frineds with all thwe animals. She, like the rest of her family, misses her big brother and ios very worried about him. 13 years.

Jocelynn Takiharu: Part of the search and rescue team. She is somewhat short and has short blonde hair, and green eyes. She isn't vey strong but can spot things more easily then others. Besides there are three strong guys on the team she can rely on to rescue the people she spots. 17 years.

There are lots of others but these are the main ones. (supposedly. You never know how a story will turn out) You'll meet other characters that aren't so big in the plot as the story goes on. 

Series Characters.

Luna Inverse: Head of U.R.T.H. she and Lina have settled they differences and are now very close. She also works as a waitress in the tavern. She and Lina started U.R.T.H. together for the sake of the world. She is part of the defensive team with Lina. She goes every other time. They set it up so either her or Lina are underground at all times. Luna is 21.

Lina Inverse: She is also head of U.R.T.H. and part of the defensive team. She has studied heavily in the last two months on white magic. She has become very good in it. She works in the hospital. She isn't so wild or outgoing anymore. She has become more patient and less violent. She is no longer deathly afraid of her sister. She is very, very protcetive of Timothy. She has ditched her old sorceress garb and wears simple Red pants and a black short sleeved shirt. She and Luna spent a long time figuring out where to assign people to use their talenst to their full potential. When a new comer comes they interview them and place them where they think they fit best. The people do their assigned job and are allowed to help out in other places where they want. Lina is 17 now.

Ok, that's all I can think of for now. If you have any suggestions for me please e-mail me at: [Ranma_chan18@hotmail.com][1]

This is going to be my first attempt and a semi-serious story. 

I don't know how this is going to turn out. Lately I've shocked myself with what I can write so this is sorta a test.

~Lita Inverse

   [1]: mailto:Ranma_chan18@hotmail.com



	2. And our story begins. who are all these ...

Authoress' Note: If you didn't read the previous Chapter you won't get this

Authoress' Note: If you didn't read the previous Chapter you won't get this. (well, at least I wouldn't) If you didn't read it go read! Now!

Zelgadiss stumbled along a path. It had been awhile since he had a good meal….well longer then he could go without one. He also needed to find something to drink soon. He decided to sit and rest. He sat down then fell unconcious.

Myrilla shot straight up in her bed. Throwing on her robe she ran to Lina's room. She knocked on the door frantically.

Lina woke up and recognizing the knock as Myrilla's she went straight for the door.

"Myrilla! What happened?" She asked pulling the girl into her room and turning on the lights. Lina's room was decorated in reds and oranges.

"There's a man. A chimera to be exact. He's unconcious by the east tunnel 18. [1]." She said.

"Ok. Thanks." Lina said grabbing her clothes and changing behind the screen. "I'll get daddy. We'll get him." Lina came out. "Wake Arianna. He might need some food. Meet us at the hospital." Lina ran out the door and woke up her father. She waited out side as he got dressed and they headed for east tunnel 18.

Myrilla woke up Arianna. The older girl got dressed and went to the kitchen to start some food.

Lina and Dorian quietly snuck out of the tunnel. Spotting Zel they ran over to him. Lina nodded to her father and he picked Zel up and they made their way back down the tunnel. When they got to the Hospital Dorian put Zel on one of the unocupied beds.

"I'm gald he's alive…" Lina said.

"You know him?" Dorian asked.

"Yea…We used to travel together….He was always obssesed with finding a cure."

"I see"

Myrilla put a cold compress on his forehead and tended to some wounds he had from previous battles. 

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go see if Arianna finished the food…" Lina said and disappeared towards the kitchen. A little while after Lina left Zelgadiss began to wake up.

"….where am I?"He aked looking at the two people hovering over him.

"Welcome to U.R.T.H." Myrilla grinned.

"U.R.T.H.?"

"Underground Resistance Team of Humans" Lina said walking into the room with a tray of food and water. "U.R.T.H."

"Lina? Lina Inverse?" Zelgadiss said in disbelief.

"One in the same" She said. "Here eat this." She said handing him the plate of food. "It's been awhile."

Zelgadiss sat up and took the plate of food and began eating. "Yes it has…who are these people?" He asked refering to Myrilla and Dorian. "and how did I get here?"

"Well," Lina began. "The girl over there is Myrilla Yami. She's psycic. You collpased in front of one of our entrances. She told me there was a man there. So I got him.." Se pointed to Dorian "He's my father Dorian Inverse. We went up above and he carried you down." She explained. "Does that explain things?"

"Sorta" he said, finishing his food. "I'm still confused on what this place is…."

"I'll give you a tour then." She said noting that he finished his food. "when your ready"

"ok" He said getting off the bed. "I'm ready" 

"Great!" She grabbed the dishes "Well your in the hospital now….It's pretty obvious what this place is for " She walked out of the room with Zel behind her. She went into the tavern and headed for the kitchen. "This is the tavern, here follow me you can meet Arianna" They walked into the kitchen and a woman with short black hair was washing dishes. "Arianna Hesher this is Zelgadiss Greywyrs. Zelgadiss this is Arianna" Lina introduced then put the dishes in the sink. 

"It's nice to meet you. Zelgadiss……Greywyrs?" She asked.

"Yes….Greywyrs is right…." 

Arianna grinned and Lina realized what Arianna did. Funny, I never noticed before…. "Well, let's continue the tour." She said leading Zel to the hallway. She walked along for awhile before stopping in front of two large double doors. She pushed the heavy oak door open. Sunlight streamed from the room and you could hear the birds singing and Michiko and Timothy laughing. She lead him in the room where Akil, Charulynn, Timothy and Michiko were. "Here we recreated plant and animal life. We copied ,I guess is the word, what our world used to look like for the kids. We sustain this room with magic." Timothy heard Lina talking and looked up.

"LINA!'" he yelled and ran for his big sister. He ran over and gave her a hug which she returned. Michiko and Charilynn followed for lack of anything to do.

"Hey Squirt!" Lina said ruffling his hair. "Guys this is Zelgadiss Greywyrs. Zel this growth here is Timothy, my baby brother " She pointed over to Michiko "That's Michiko Gabriev. She's Gourry's little sister. I hope he's still alive for his families sake." She pointed over to Charilynn. "That's Charilynn Matsugami. She takes care of this room." She ponted over to the elderly lady over by the large tree. "That's Akil Rakurai. She's a Ryuzoku. She mainly stays there and tells the children stories." Zelgadiss nodded. Lina said goodbye and left the room left the room. 

"That's amazing" He said. 

"A lot of the stuff we do here is amazing. We have tunnels leading almost everywhere. With Myrilla's Psycic abilities we can predict when and where Mazoku will attack. We're always there ahead of time" She stopped in front of another room with double doors. They weren't as big as the other ones. "This is the library" She said. There were books everywhere. "We save everything we can when we go above. Books are pretty easy to find" She said. No one was in the room. "The only other places left are the bderooms, training rooms, and offices. Everyone is probably awake by now so let's go back to the tavern and I'll finish introducing you to everyone." Zel stared in awe at the library and made a mental note to go through the books later. He followed Lina back to the Tavern. She came up to a blonde girl and a black-haired man arguing.

"ahem" Lina cleared her throat and the two immediately stood looking at her. "Guys I'd like you to meet Zelgadiss Greywyrs, Zelgadiss the girl is Gwynne Northwood. She is more commonly known around here as Silverstar. The man is Kiken Shisou."

"Hello" Kiken said.

"Hi…"

"Nice to meet you" Silverstar said.

"same…."

"Don't worry guys he never talked much…..we'll break him out of his shell" Lina said and led him to a man with light brown hair dressed in white robes. "Egidious I'd like you to meet someone, Zelgadiss' Greywords this is Egidious Haski. Egidious, Zel. Egicious was a high preist before the Mazoku attacked."Lina said.

"How do you do?" Egidious said.

"Good thankyou" 

"I have more people to introduce Zel to so we must be going" Lina said. She led Zel to a really energetic young girl who was playing around in the tavern "That girl playing is Ana Kakugari" She pointed out and led him to a table full of adults. "Hey, we have a newcomer. I'd like you al to meet Zelgadiss'" Lina said she started at her mom "This is Madeline Inverse, My mom" going clockwise " Keiko Gabriev, Gourry's mom." Next person clockwise " Gourry's father Taro Gabriev" next "Jocelynn Takiharu" and last but not least…"Zel tis is Kennett Greywyrs"

Zel's jaw-dropped. "Dad? You're here?"

Tee hee……CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!! *laughs maniacly* hehehe.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! *gets puppy dog eyes* pwease?

I want to know if I should continue this story.

~Lita


	3. A little more info on URTH

CHPT.2 *does happy dance* I'm so proud of myself. I've had a terrible writer's block!!!! 

~

Kennett looked at his son. "Zel! My boy! It certainly has been a long time! How have you been? It's so good to see you made it here alive!" Somewhere along the lines Zelgadiss was sitting at a different table with his father. "We certainly have a lot to catch up on! Like how you accuiqered that interesting skin tone….."

"One word: Rezo" 

"Oh….That's to bad…What do you think of U.R.T.H.?"

"It's pretty amazing…."

"So are the Inverse sisters."

"The Inverse sisters?"

"Yea….Lina inverse the girl you were with and her older sister Luna….They run the place. In fact they started it."

Zel looked around. Lina hadn't mentioned that…Where'd she go?

~

Lina had went to the hospital to talk to Myrilla. 

"Hey Myr! Can I talk to you for a sec!" Myrilla came over to Lina.

"What about?"

"Have you figured out when the next Mazoku attack is going to be?"

"As a matter of fact yes. Their going to attack Sairaag in two days. Though they don't know it yet." Myrilla said, grinning.

Lina smiled, "Good. I'll start working on a plan of attack, any ideas on the tactics their going to use?"

Myrilla sighed, "Only that their attacking from the west.."

"Do you know what type of Mazoku?"

"Lesser I think, with some higher level"

"Thanks! I'll see you later." Lina said walking out the door.

Myrilla nodded, "Alright, Later Lina"

Lina headed towards her office to start working out a plan of attack. She went to the file cabinet and pulled out all their files on Sairaag, and lesser Mazoku. She down and started going through the files. Luna walked in a minute later.

"Myr figured out the next attack?"

"Yep. Sairaag in a couple days." 

Luna took a seat next to Lina and the two of them went over everything they knew and worked out a plan of attack.

Zel and his dad walked down the halls of U.R.T.H. towards the library talking catching up.

A/N: I'm sorry about the length. Please review and give me any suggestions you have and let me know about what you would like to see happen.


End file.
